The greek shaman
by BlackCrystleOfNight
Summary: Who is this greek shaman? Who are her guardian ghost or maybe gods?Come and see for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Greek Shaman!_**

_**Dream starts**_

"_Serenity…Me, you, and your mother are going to Greece for a while to give our thanks to the gods and goddess." Said a handsome black haired man._

"_But I don't want to go for China." A young red hair girl said._

"_Daughter! Here have this Stuff Panda…" A brown haired woman said holding out stuff panda._

"_YA! Thank you mommy and daddy" The young girl said hugging both her parents._

_**Four days later.**_

"_Daughter… Hide inside the closet." Serenity's father said pushing his daughter into a closet._

"_Daddy! I don't want to!" Serenity cried._

"_It is going to be okay…"_

"_Yes mommy." Serenity claming down and going in to the closet._

_Suddenly three gunshots went off, and three screams._

"_Mommy…Daddy… No!" yells Serenity running out of the closet seeing three bodies bleeding and two of them was her parents._

"_Mommy please wake up! Daddy!" Serenity cried trying to wake her parents up._

"_Hey…not cry…little one… It's their time to die." A man's voice said._

"_Who was that?" Serenity cried looking around._

"_Take your panda and your parents necklaces." The voice said again._

"_Okay." She said taking off her mother's and father's necklaces._

"_Go to Cupid's temple put the necklace on the alter, and pray."_

_Serenity nods and turns around to see a man in all Indian clothes._

"_Who are you?"_

"_I am Silver. I am your new keeper… I will help you get to the temples of the goddess."_

_**End of dream**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Greek Shaman**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman king or the Greek or Rome gods or goddess from Xena

"Hello Bones!" Serena yells waving at a female with short black hair.

"Hello Serena-Chan" Bones said running over to Serena.

_**With yoh and the gang!**_

"So why is Anna not coming with us to the movie?" HoroHoro asks Yoh.

"She said she had to meet someone…" Yoh yawns.

Yoh, Trey, and Len walk to the movies, and when they got there.

They see a young 13 year old girl with Chinese clothing with long red hair, with baby blue eyes.

She was talking to a man or woman but how ever it looked like Faust very much.

"Bones! What are we going to do today?" The 13 year old girl asked.

"Who do you thinkthey is?" Trey whispers to Yoh.

"I don't them… They look like they are visiting for the Tournament." Yoh whispers back to Trey, pointing at the pagers on their arm.

"What are you two muttering now?" Len snaps at both of them.

"We were talking about… Where are they!" Trey yells looking at where the two people were standing.

Then something picks Yoh up into mid air.

"Ah Help!" Yoh yells grabbing Trey, who grabs Len by the shirt.

All three of them were floating.

"Ares! Where are you Ares! There you are! Please put them down." The red head girl yells running out of a video store.

"Hn… two of them was talk about you Serena." A man with black hair, he looks around his 30's, his eyes were brown eyes, and in black leather.

"It is okay Ares…" The girl said.

"Whatever…" Ares said dropping all three boys on the ground face first, and floating over to the girl.

She smiles and looks at the three boys.

"I am very sorry about Ares… He is in a bad mood right now." The girl said.

"Watch who your guardianghost is touching next time!" Len said in a rude, as he gets up.

Serena looks at Bones in a scare way.

"Buddy… She said sorry if youcan't hear her… I don't know you are talk to like that but you better sorry to her or else." Ares threaten Len.

"Or else, what? You'll will hurt me?" Len said smirking.

"Dude! Don't start with another shaman. Remember what how last time you did?" Trey said.

"Yeah I remember…You are the one who eat all the food and we got kick out, because of you." Len yells at Trey then both of them starts to fight.

"Sorry about him, he is always like that. I'm Yoh, the one with blue hair is Trey, and the one with the spike up hair is…" yoh was stopped by Len saying "Len, Tao Len."

"So Mr. Unicorn is a nice nickname for him. Or maybe spike ball" Ares laughs.

"What did you say!" Len yells bring out his weapon.

"You heard me Unicorn boy. Put that blade away before someone gets hurts, and it won't be us." Ares said raise an eyebrow.

"Why you little… Who do you think you are? A god?" Len yells.

"Yes! Yes I'm, and thank for noticing that little spike ball." Ares said grinning.

"You are no god… You don't look like a god, and a god would not be here, a god would be in heaven." Len said glaring at Ares.

"Okay…Try me… Tell to do something"

"Hit me…"

"My pleasure spike ball…" Ares said summoning fire balland zapping it at Len.

Len yells "Fire! Hot! HOT! PUT IT OUT! NOW!"

"Told you…" Ares laughs in sight of Len running around with his bottom on fire.

"Chill!" Trey yells freezing Len bottom.

"That feels much better." Len signs and continues to talk "Okay if you're a goddess. Why are you here on earth being a human girl's guardian ghost?"

"That simple! I- I meanwe choose to be with her but Zeus who stood in heaven with some of the others." Ares said going behind Serena.

"What do you mean by we?" Len asked.

"Eros, Aphrodite, Artemis, and me. So me and Cupid are around bloody women." Ares said, as he glares at Len.

"I am Serena, and this next to me is Bones!" Serena said smiling.

"Hello…Nice to meet you..." Bones said as she gives a creepy smile.

"So what God are you?" Len asks putting his weapon away.

"I am god of war. If you can't see that for yourself, I can summon another fireball…" Ares said grinning.

"No thank you very much." Len said giving Ares a cold glare.

"Bye." Ares said disappearing.

Two more gods come out behind Serena.

One was a man with short blond hair, white angel wings, brown eyes, very strong muscles, and a bow and arrow.

The Second one was a female, a long blond curly hair, some what pale skin, and blue eyes.

They were both is Greek robes.

"Hello Aphrodite! Hello Cupid!" Serena said getting all happy.

"Hello little one… Are you okay?" Cupid asks Serena.

"I am okay!" Serena said giving a bright and happy smile to both Cupid and Aphrodite.

"Hello Serena… Who are these men…?" Aphrodite said.

"These are Yoh, Trey, and Len. Guys these are Cupid and Aphrodite… The god and goddess of love and beauty and god of love."

"you men better not touch her…" Cupid hisses.

"Son! Don't threaten the poor things… You never know which one is going to be your- brother-and-law." Aphrodite teases Cupid.

"Mother! Be quiet… One I don't have a sister… Two Yoh has Anna…"

"How do you know Anna?" Yoh asks Cupid.

"How? My mother keeps talk about how cute you and Anna, your soon to be wife." Cupid said smirking.

"Well they do… " Aphrodite said.

"Well It is very nice to meet you guys. We have to go!" Serena said, running to a place where all of the Shaman meet up when they are all done with the 1st round, with Bones Following her.

"Bye" Yoh said giving one of his carefree smile.

"Can I get your number! Please!" Trey begs.

Len didn't saynothing but he hit trey on the head really hard.


End file.
